


burn.

by anibutonao3



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Arson, Family Dynamic, Foxboy, Hurt No Comfort, Villain Fundy, angsty, campervan, fd AU, he can turn into a fox, kind of, l'manberg, villain, woo pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibutonao3/pseuds/anibutonao3
Summary: fundy and wilbur are dad and sonorfundy is finally done with it all.
Relationships: None, wilbur is his dad man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	burn.

The teen stood on the hill, watching the flames engulf the city. The city he had grown up in was soon to be ashes and a few remnants of the past, great civilisation it was. Everything he had known would be gone in less than an hour. To him, it wasn’t even a bad thing. After all, this was the place that had abandoned him. The only person he had was his dad, but even he couldn’t make up for how rubbish this place was. He scanned his surroundings. Dark fields surrounded him, ready to swallow him whole and hide all traces of his existence. Shadows of trees stood silently, observing the strange kid standing nearby. Turning around, he began to walk away from the raging fire behind him. His mind began drifting away from the scene behind him, pulling him towards the memories of his past. How had he got here?

Sunlight filtered through the curtain off the caravan, falling gently across the boy’s face and bed. The room was a small one, barely fitting a small bed, wardrobe and desk. Clothes were strewn across every surface, and the computer was on the desk, still on.

“Floris, wake up!” his dad shouted, opening the door slightly, “You’ve got school in an hour!” Floris opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the door from across his bed. School was never something he was keen on. More often than not, he’d skive and end up in the forest, climbing trees and causing chaos until he had to get home.

“I will. Shut the door and I’ll come in 10.” Floris muttered tiredly, waiting for his dad to leave. His dad, Wilbur, was all he really had. The boy had never known his mum. The only thing he knew about her was that she left one month after his birth, leaving him and his dad to live on their own with nothing but the old caravan. Floris got up from the bed slowly, picking up his school uniform from the floor. 

He began to change into the plain, white shirt and black trousers that his school made mandatory to wear. Finally, he walked to the desk, trying to find the item.  
The necklace. It was nothing too complicated, just a small fox face hung on a silver chain. But to Floris, it meant the world. According to his dad, it was the only thing his mum left for him. The only thing that reminded him of her. He put on the necklace gently, before tucking it out of sight under his shirt. Then, he walked towards the door, ready to leave for school.  
Walking into the kitchen, his dad greeted him with a smile. Eagerly, he gestured to the freshly made bacon and eggs on the table.

“Just for you, Floris! Enjoy dude.” Wilbur told him, smiling at his son. Floris couldn’t but help return the smile as he sat down at the table and began to eat. The bacon was crispy and salty, and filled Floris with some type of muted joy. Quickly, he began to eat the eggs as the radio in the background droned on about the news and some kid’s discovery of graffiti in a construction site that most people couldn’t reach. Apparently, they had scribbled some rubbish about foxes. His phone beeped, with the alarm notification telling him to leave for school popping up on his screen. He stood up, and pushed his chair in, the scraping noise alerting his dad.

Floris waved at him as he left, watching as he began to wash up the plates and pans from the meal. He turned around and began to run to his school. The school was a 5-minute walk, with the forest being another 10 minutes from there. His city was a fair size, and everything you needed was around 10 minutes away from you at most. The school was fast approaching, and before he knew it the grey building was looming over him. This was the school that contained everything he hated. The kids were useless and rude, pushing him around as if he was a pawn in a chess game. They’d use him and then leave him to deal with the repercussions. Scoffing slightly, he looked at the green gates in front of the building. Should he go in, and not get yelled at the next day but get beat up? Or risk the telling off to return to the place he saw as his second home? The choice was obvious.

He turned away from the gates, ignoring the hordes of kids looking at the strange, quiet kid. The forest was just another 5 minutes away. Quickly, he began walking in the direction of the forest, following the alleyways and avoiding the main roads. If any cops saw him and asked him where he was going, he’d be screwed. At the sight of anyone, he’d duck his head and walk by without even a nod. Soon enough, he arrived at the forest on the outskirts of the city. It was a large forest, one where you could easily get lost and never find your way back out. Floris walked around his usual path, weaving through the trees and bushes until he reached the place he was looking for.

There was a gap in the trees, leading to a small clearing of grass. Flowers had sprung up from the soil in a multitude of colours, contrasting the green grass. The small place was alive in the way the city wasn’t, living and breathing with the pure essence of nature. Where the city failed to feel like home, and more like a trap, the clearing was a breath of fresh air, an open window in the prison cell. Floris didn’t know if anybody else knew of the place, and he was planning to keep it that way. The grass would become a wasteland within one day if the people from his school knew. But it wasn’t even like they’d believe him, or talk to him in the first place. And don’t get it wrong, he was fine with that. Mostly.  
Floris moved towards the grass, throwing his backpack down and sitting there. The weather was fairly warm for April, but not too hot that he had to sit in the shade. A light breeze ruffled his brown hair, and caused the trees to ruffle ever so slightly. The boy pulled his phone out his pocket and checked the time. 9 am, so he had approximately 6 hours before he had to leave. He retrieved the necklace from under his shirt and turned it in his hands. The necklace was ornately carved, the design of the fox’s face etched delicately into the silver. A small button stuck out on the back of the face, and the boy lightly traced his finger across the cold metal. He scanned the surroundings around him, trying to make sure there was absolutely nobody nearby. After he was satisfied that he was alone, Floris pressed the button.

The boy was gone, had vanished in thin air. In his replacement was a small, orange fox. The tips of his ears and tail were a pure, snowy white, wildly different to the dark eyes on his face. He yelped, running around the small clearing to try out his new body. Floris ran back to his phone and turned it off, pressing the small button on the side with his nose. The silver chain still hung from his neck, shining brightly in the sun. Satisfied his stuff was safe, the fox began running out of the small clearing into the mess of the city. This city had hindered, not helped, him and he was planning to return the favour. Just small inconveniences, graffiti in confusing places, new houses scratched, the trees planted toppled. Not anything so bad they need to investigate, but big enough to make them pissed off.  
Nobody suspected the small fox scurrying across the alleyways. They shied away from him as he ran across the cornucopia of roads and paths that led him all across the city. Floris knew where he was heading. Towards the main part of the city, straight towards the city hall. Apparently, they had planted a whole batch of new trees nearby, and that seemed like the perfect thing for the boy to ruin. He continued on his paths, switching roads every so often, until he reached where he wanted to be.

The city hall stood over him menacingly, challenging the boy to ruin its pride. It seemed to make everything darker, more menacing. This was the heartbeat of the city, the thrum of noise you heard under everything. This place was the one that conducted the orchestra, like the motherboard of the computer. And sure enough, the rumours were true. Just behind the building there were around 100 small saplings planted firmly in the grounds. Floris yelped quietly, knowing this was one of their few plans to pretend to be environmentally conscious. The mayor would take photos and pose with the trees, whilst letting the gas factory nearby line their pockets. An irony which made the boy feel sick to his stomach. Shaking the thought from his head, he got to work destroying some trees.  
Around three hours had passed, and he heard the clock on the church nearby strike one pm. 

It was lunch time for most of the people who worked in the town hall, meaning they’d come out and see the destroyed trees. He giggled slightly at the thought, and began running away from the crime scene back towards the forest. But, as he crossed the road in front of the hall, someone familiar caught his eye. Floris looked towards the person, and his suspicions were confirmed. It was his dad, Wilbur. What was he doing at the city hall? His work at the supermarket was supposed to have started now. Weighed down by this new information, he made his way back, more slowly this time.

Within ten minutes, the boy had returned to the clearing. The sun shone brightly in the middle of the sky, comforting him. Floris shook the necklace off his head, and pressed the small silver button with his nose. He was human again, but the weight of the question still hung over him. Grabbing the necklace from the ground, he put it on and let his mind wander. It was unlike Wilbur to skip a shift at the supermarket for nothing, especially with money becoming increasingly scarce. If anything, he’d work more shifts, coming home late at night just to put food on the table. Pay was low and the mayor wouldn’t do anything to help the people who needed it. Another way the city screwed them over.

But then again, maybe he was just being pessimistic. His dad had always talked about getting a job at city hall, even if it was just as a janitor. He could’ve got the job there, which would explain his good mood in the morning. Floris smiled at himself, pleased with his explanation. It was the most logical one after all. The pay was barely more than the supermarket job, but it was a step in the right direction. He picked his phone up and began watching videos. Anything would do. Floris wasn’t picky, rather, he just needed something that would help distract him from where he was currently. Finally, he settled on a video reviewing some movie he had never watched. He plugged in his earphones and let it play.

A ringing filled the air as he was brought back to reality by his alarm. It was ringing to let him know that it was 3pm, and that he should start getting back now. Sighing, Floris picked up his backpack and slung it across one shoulder. Grudgingly, he began the walk back to his caravan.

The walk went by fairly quickly. Nothing interesting happened. The boy just seemed like another faceless person, a kid in basic uniform. He blended in and he wouldn’t have it in any other way. Soon enough, he had arrived at the small white caravan that he had called home for so long. Floris fumbled for his keys, and unlocked the door. It creaked open, revealing his dad sitting at the table with his head in his hands. His dad looked up suddenly at the sound, before smiling at his son.

“Hey dude! Didn’t expect you back so soon. Go get changed, I’ll make you a snack.” Wilbur told him, getting up from the table and walking towards the cupboards. Floris nodded at him, still slightly confused at what he had walked in on. But he didn’t question it. Instead, he walked into his room to get changed.

Quickly, he changed out of the basic uniform and slipped into some random trousers and shirt he’d found on the floor. The boy fell onto his bed, letting his body relax on the soft surface. There was a lot to work through and resolve from today. His phone pinged. It was his class group chat, with someone sending the homework and answers as usual. Another thing to add to his mental list. He may skive off school often, but he always did his homework on time. It was a weird double standard he had with himself, a compromise with the school and him. His rumbling stomach brought him back to now, and he decided to resolve his hunger first.

Walking back into the kitchen, he spotted a salad Wilbur had made for him sitting on the table. Floris pulled out a chair and began eating the food. It was just a basic salad, but it tasted so much better than normal. Whilst he was lost in the food, his dad had pulled a chair in front of him. He looked up at him, and decided to ask him a question.

“Hey, dad?” he probed, causing his dad to look at him, “Are you okay? I just saw you looking pretty sad when I came home and I thought I would ask.” He regretted his words as soon as he spoke them. A sudden tension hung in the air, making him cringe internally. And probably externally on accident. Wilbur seemed to notice this and laughed slightly.

“Observant one, aren’t you? But yeah, I am sad, I guess. I thought I’d tell you later, but since we’re talking about feelings now seems like a good time.” His dad replied, with an honesty Floris didn’t expect. 

“The council decided we can’t stay here in the caravan. Either we move out by the end of tomorrow, or they can legally destroy it.”  
Floris looked at him in shock. This hadn’t been the answer he expected at all. He fiddled with his hands, not really sure how to respond

“Well, I’ll be taking the bus to the next city.” Wilbur said softly, “I need to find somewhere to take the caravan tomorrow. Stay safe.” His dad stood up, brushing something off his clothes. Grabbing his   
wallet and phone from the table, he left the small caravan, leaving Floris in silence.

“How could they?” he asked myself, balling up his fists. Something dark filled him, filled the holes in his heart. This city loved nobody. You could care for it, love it, but you will never feel its warmth. A plan entered his head.

He ran into the cold air. The clouds masked the sun, the once sunny sky hidden. Floris knew where he was headed. Nothing was in his head but revenge. Pure, sweet revenge. And all he had to run.  
The factory gates loomed over him, the aura menacing. A sign hung off the fence, saying “F3 Factory”. He pulled the backpack of his back, chucking it over the gates. It landed with a small thud on the other side. Floris pulled the small necklace out from under his shirt. He tapped the button on the other side. Now, standing in his place, was a small fox. A fox on a mission. He crawled under the hole in the fence, wriggling through the small gap. Floris was inside the factory grounds now. Step one done. Hurriedly, he took the necklace off and pressed the button. Human again, he grabbed his backpack, searching for the matches he carried around just in case. He shook out a match, twirling it in his fingers. Slowly, Floris struck the match. Fire was on his fingertips. Scanning around, he spotted a group of oil barrels. Perfect.

He threw the match towards them. Instantly, the fire blossomed, the heat immense. Step two was done. Floris had to hurry up. Quickly, he chucked his backpack over the fence. Pressing the button on his necklace, he returned to fox form and squirmed out the factory. As soon as he was out, he pressed the small button again. 

He took a few step backs, looking at the fire he made. It had doubled in size, now reaching the actual building of the factory. No doubt, the fire protection on the building was minimal, as the company couldn't care less about their employees. Floris giggled. Revenge was sweet, but he wasn’t done yet. This city wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. Next stop: city hall.

It only took ten minutes to reach the place. He snuck around the building, going to the small patch of trees planted behind. Perfect. Another match lit. Another fire started. The glint in his eyes was one of pure joy. What he felt was indescribable, a pure joy unlike the one he felt earlier today. He could already hear their screams. He could feel the heat chasing him. Step 3 was done.

He had ten matches left. Running down the streets to the hill just outside the city, he lit them and threw them to the houses. Floris smiled, a smile so wide it split his face. Oh, the screams! They drifted along the air, carried by the smoke. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the buildings fall. What was once a place for the living became the cemetery of the dead. He was fuelled by adrenaline. He wouldn’t stop till he had left this hell hole.

Finally, he reached it. Panting, Floris looked up at the chaos he had caused. It was so much better further away. Orange, red and yellow licked the sky, contrasting with the dark ash on the buildings. The city would go. Finally, he would be free, free from the trap he had spent his whole life in. The fire reflected onto his silver necklace, hanging on his neck. His phone buzzed in his pockets, no doubt his dad trying to check if he’s ok. He let it ring out. He was better than ok. He was living, thriving, feeling. This was the moment he had toiled for. This.

The teen stood on the hill, watching the flames engulf the city.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is long so if u read it all ur so swag. this took me ages to write honestly so pelase enjoy ur dose of fundy villain
> 
> i have a longer dream smp chaptered story soon and yeah
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
